Tales Of Mikey
by ainmals1
Summary: Mikey accidentally causes trouble for his family, so they all get angry at him for it. With that Mikey feels unwanted and runs away. Once Mikey's family finds out about the youngest member, they go to look for him, along with a few family friends. But what happens when Shredder and his minions come across Mikey and his girlfriend Mary?


**Hi everyone, here is the next TMNT story. Today Mikey feels unwanted by his family and runs away with his girlfriend Mary, I hope you like it.  
**

 **Before we begin, most of my stories take place before season 3's final two episodes Exodus parts 1 and 2, so don't get confused about Shredder being in this story, as well as Hun still being the henchmen of Shredder.**

* * *

Tales Of Mikey

Michelangelo was reading his comic books in his room, when he was done, he decided to see what everyone else was doing, the orange clad turtle found Donatello working on some inventions.

"Hey Donnie what invention are you working on now?" Mikey asked.

"Making something pink for Chanda to have," Donnie answered.

"Can I help?" Mikey asked.

"No thanks," said Donnie.

"Please," Mikey begged.

"Okay but be careful," Donnie warned.

Michelangelo was doing all he could to help Donatello and was being very careful, but he accidentally blew up the invention.

"MIKEY! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" Donnie yelled.

"I was being careful I was trying to help," Mikey said meekly.

"Well You Helped Enough! Now Go Away! Go On!" ordered Donnie.

Mikey walked away sadly. Then he found Raphael rollerblading.

"Hey Raph can I try out your Rollerblade?" Michelangelo asked.

"No way Mikey," said Raph.

"Please," Mikey begged.

"Alright just don't break them," Raph warned.

Mikey tried on Raphael's Rollerblade, he was being very careful with them, but he accidentally hit one of the walls, and the Rollerblade broke, the orange clad turtle took off the ruined Rollerblade only for his hothead of a brother to snatch.

"MIKEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE CAREFUL!" Raph yelled.

"But I was honest," Mikey said meekly.

"RRR GET OUT!" Raph roared.

Michelangelo ran away from his older brother, then he found Leonardo doing his training, Michelangelo stood on top to where his brother was, and put his face.

"Hi Leo," the goofy turtle greeted.

"Whoa!" Leo yelled, he lost his balance and fell.

"Mikey! What Were You Thinking?" Leo asked.

"Sorry bro, but I just want to hang out, can I watch you train?" Mikey asked.

"NO YOU BLEW MY CONCENTRATION SO GET LOST!" Leo snapped.

The goofy turtle hung his head and left Leonardo alone. He came in the kitchen and found Chanda.

"Hi Chanda what are making?" Mikey asked.

"Cookies," said Chanda.

"Can I help?" Mikey asked.

"No thank you," said Chanda.

"Please," Mikey begged.

"Okay, you can cook as well as I can, but don't mess up," Chanda warned.

Michelangelo helped Chanda put the dough on the tray, and in the oven, Chanda set it for 350% and 5 minutes, Mikey was waiting until he pushed more buttons.

"Michelangelo enough with the buttons, stop," Chanda said worriedly.

The cookie dough had a small explosion, cookie dough was everywhere, all over Chanda's face and robe, Mikey's face and chest, the floor, the cupboards, and counters, Mikey licked the cookie dough off of him, Chanda opened her eyes and growled.

"Chanda I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Mikey said softly.

"Michelangelo, go now," Chanda said in calm but anger in her voice.

The orange clad turtle left the kitchen sadly, then he spotted Splinter's room, and he knocked softly.

"Come in," Splinter's voice said.

Michelangelo slid the door opened, and walked in.

"Yes Michelangelo, what is it?" Splinter asked.

"Can I do some meditation Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't think you would want to but alright as long as you concentrate," said Splinter.

Mikey tried his best to concentrate, but he couldn't help it when he thought of his own hobbies, this annoyed Splinter and he growled a little which made Mikey wake up.

"Sensei I did the best I could," Mikey said with honesty.

"Michelangelo leave now," said Splinter in a clam but angry voice; the goofy turtle walked out of Splinter's room quietly, but after he got completely out he was mad, so he slammed Splinter's slide door, it made Splinter get started, the rat looked at the door and sighed.

"YOU KNOW, YOU NEVER APPRECIATED ME AROUND HERE! No one ever appreciated me around here," Michelangelo yelled then calmed down.

The orange clad turtle walked into his room, picked up a bag, picked up his sleeping back, and comic books put them in his bag, and picked up Klunk.

"Come on Klunk we are out of here," Mikey said to his kitten.

Last he wrote a note, put it on his bed, and he left the lair without anyone seeing him.

While walking in the sewers, Michelangelo saw his girlfriend Mary, she had a bag too, and was carrying a grey kitten.

"Hi Mikey," Mary greeted.

"Hi Mary, what are you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"My family was mad at me when I tried to help, so I packed a sleeping, comic books, and wrote them a letter to let them know I ran away, how about you?" Mary asked.

"Same thing you did, this here is my kitten Klunk what is your kitten's name?" Mikey asked.

"Cynthia," said Mary.

The kittens said hello and licked each other, the fun lovers laughed, picked up their kittens and walked away together. Meanwhile in the lair, Donatello knocked on Michelangelo's door.

"Mikey bro, I came to say I'm sorry that I yelled at you, come on Mikey please," Donnie begged.

There was no answer.

"Mikey can you here me, are you in there?" Donnie asked.

The purple clad turtle opened the door, Mikey wasn't there, his bag was gone, his sleeping bag was gone, his comic books were gone, and Klunk was gone. Donnie quickly ran out of Mikey's room to warn the others, but Raphael and Leonardo were already there.

"Guys have you seen Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Not since this afternoon Donnie," said Raph.

"We were going to apologize to him, just to be curious why did you ask?" asked Leo.

"Well I knocked on his door, there was no answer, I tried to get his attention, but there was no answer, so I opened the door, I saw that he, his bag, sleeping bag, comic books and Klunk were all gone," said Donnie.

Raphael and Leonardo had their eyes widened.

"We better tell Chanda and Master Splinter," Leo said.

The three turtles told their parents about their youngest brother.

"He's gone!" Chanda gasped.

"Where did he go?" Splinter asked.

"I'll call April, maybe Michelangelo is at her place," said Chanda.

The female rat called April.

"Hello," said April.

"Hello Miss O'Neil it me Chanda," said Chanda.

"Oh hi Chanda how are you?" April greeted.

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking, but the reason I called, is my son Michelangelo there with you?" Chanda asked.

"No he is not," April responded.

"Well he is not at home, but could you come down here right away?" Chanda asked.

"Sure I will come down right away," April replied.

They both hung up.

"Well Michelangelo is not with Miss O'Neil, but she is coming right away," said Chanda.

"I'll call Casey, maybe Mikey is over at his place," said Raphael.

The red clad turtle called Casey.

"Hello," said Casey.

"Hey Case it's me Raph," Raph replied.

"Hey Raph what's up?" Casey asked.

"Not much, but there is a reason I called, is Mikey with you?" Raph asked.

"No he isn't," Casey responded.

"Well he isn't at home, so could you come down here pronto?" Raphael asked.

"Sure I'll be right down," said Casey, they hung up.

"Well Mikey isn't with Casey but he is coming down pronto," Raph said.

"I'll call Leatherhead, maybe Mikey is with him," Donatello replied.

The purple clad turtle called Leatherhead.

"Hello," Leatherhead responded.

"Hi Leatherhead it's me Donnie," said Donnie.

"Hello Donatello, how are you doing my friend?" Leatherhead asked, "I'm okay, thanks for asking, well the reason I called, is Mikey there with you?" Donnie asked.

"No I'm afraid not," said Leatherhead.

"Well he is not at home, so could you come over here quickly?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, I'm on my way," Leatherhead replied, they hung up.

"Well Mikey is not with Leatherhead, but he is coming here in any minute," said Donnie.

"I'll call Laura, maybe Mikey is with her and her family," said Leonardo.

The blue clad turtle called his girlfriend Laura.

"Hello," Laura responded.

"Hi Laura it's me Leo," Leo greeted.

"Hi Leo how are you doing?" Laura asked.

"I'm okay thank you for asking, but the reason I called, is Mikey with you guys?" Leo asked.

"No I'm afraid he's not," Laura responded.

"Well he is not at home, could you come here right now?" Leo asked.

"Sure we're coming, in fact were were just about to call you guys, Mary is gone missing," Laura replied.

They both hung up.

"Well Mikey is not with them, but they will be here any minute, Mary is missing too," said Leo.

Casey, April, Leatherhead, Frank, Ethel, Laura, Ruth, and Daisy got to the lair, three of the turtles, Splinter and Chanda told them what Michelangelo did to make them mad, and that he was gone.

"Oh my gosh, we did the same to Mary after she made us mad," Daisy explained.

"We came to here room to apologize, but she, her bag, sleeping bag, comic books, and Cynthia were gone," Ruth explained.

"We found a note on her bed, Daisy was the one to read it out loud," Laura explained, "the note said 'Dear family, no one needs me, everyone hates me, even my Mom and Daddy hate me, I am running away I know you will be happier without me, the only ones who love me are my boyfriend Mikey and kitten Cynthia, so good-bye forever, love Mary," Ethel explained.

"We were all so crushed especially Ethel and I," Frank said sadly.

"Hold on Frank, hey Donnie did you see a letter on Mikey's bed?" Raphael asked when he heard the family say something about a letter.

"No," Donatello answered.

With that everyone ran into Mikey's room, and found a note on Mikey's bed, Donnie picked it up.

"Dear family, no one needs me, everyone hates me, even my Mama and Papa hate me, I am running away I know you will be happier without me, the only ones who love me are my girlfriend Mary, and my kitten Klunk, so good-bye forever," Donnie read out loud.

Everyone was quiet, Splinter recalled of what Michelangelo said earlier, he wasn't kidding, the male rat hung his head in shame looking liked he was going to cry, Chanda cried of guilt and heartbreak, the three turtles cried out loud.

"What Have We Done?!" Donnie asked sadly.

"We Were So Hard On Him!" Raph cried.

"This Is All Our Fault! We Never Should Have Yelled At Him!" Leo sobbed.

"We felt the same way when Mary ran away," Daisy replied.

"We should go look for them," Ruth suggested.

"Yeah we should make it up to them," said Laura.

"Casey and I will go with you," said April.

"Yeah let's go find our friends!" Casey said in determination.

Everyone left to find the fun loving turtles. The eight turtles, Splinter, Chanda, Apirl, and Casey went on the surface to search for Michelangelo and Mary.

"Cat fur, pizza crust... We are very close," Splinter said sniffing the air.

Chanda sniffed as well, "you're right Splinter they are near, let's go find our kids," she said.

Meanwhile Michelangelo, Mary, Cynthia, and Klunk went topside to rest, while they were resting Shredder, Hun, and the foot ninjas spotted them, the kittens woke up, hid in the bags, and hissed, Mikey and Mary woke up to see their enemies.

"Michelangelo," Shredder sneered.

"Shredder," Mikey sneered back.

"What are you and your girlfriend doing here and so, alone?" Shredder asked menacingly.

The foot ninjas cornered our heroes.

"Foot ninjas attack," Shredder ordered.

the foot ninjas advanced on the turtles, but they fought half of them really well especially with their nun-chucks, Hun ran up to attack Mikey but the orange clad turtle climbed and kicked the back of the big man's head and back, Mikey was ready to attack Shredder, but Hun tackled the turtle to ground.

"Mikey!" Mary gasped. She tried to help her boyfriend but she was held back by the foot ninjas.

"Ha ha ha, did you think you pathetic creatures could stop me? Where are your brothers? Did they finally decide to ditch the idiot?" Shredder mocked.

Michelangelo and Mary growled.

"Any last words?" Shredder asked menacingly.

"Yeah This!" a deep voice said, it was Raphael, he kicked Shredder away from his brother.

Donatello jumped in the battle and got Hun off of Mikey. Leonardo, Chanda, and Splinter took some of the ninjas.

"You saved me? I thought you guys didn't want me anymore," Michelangelo said confused.

"That's not true it's not fun without the comedy relief," Donnie replied.

Shredder got up and advanced over at Mary.

"Hey Shredhead! Get Away From My Sister!" Ruth hollered.

The pink clad turtle kicked Shredder away from her sister, Daisy leaped in and got the foot ninjas off of Mary. Laura, Frank, and Ethel took down some of the other foot ninjas.

"You saved me? I thought you didn't want me around anymore," Mary said confused.

"That's not true sis, you're the comedy relief," said Daisy.

Casey and April showed up to help their friends.

"Hun is mine, you guys take the rest," Casey suggested.

"As you wish," said April.

The turtles and April fought the ninjas, Casey fought Hun, Chanda beat some foot ninjas with flips and kicks, and she decided to join Splinter fighting Shredder.

"Remember me?" Chanda asked, the menacing villain glared at Chanda.

"You!" he snarled, he charged at her but she did a fib.

Meanwhile April did a trick with Daisy just she and Casey did to the Federation troops when they fought Bishop, everyone defeated their enemies, then suddenly sirens were heard,

"Foot ninjas come," Shredder said to his fellow troops,

The villains fled, our heroes went back to Eastman Laird street fast.

On the way home everyone gathered around Michelangelo and Mary.

"Mikey we are really, really sorry that we were so mean to you," said Leonardo.

"Mary we are sorry too," said Laura.

"That's okay guys," Mikey and Mary said.

"I am sorry as well my son, I'm just so glad you're safe," Splinter said hugging his youngest son.

"We were all crushed to read your note, we don't hate you," Chanda said hugging her son as well.

"We love you my daughter," Ethel said hugging her youngest daughter.

"And we always will," Frank said hugging his daughter as well.

"We are here for you my friends," Leatherhead replied.

"And next time you feel down tell us not run away," said April.

"Come on Klunk let's go home," said Mikey.

"Let's go home Cynthia where we belong," said Mary.

Everyone finally made it to the warehouse, took the elevator down to where the lair was, the girl turtles and their Parents went back to their home, Leatherhead went back to his home as well. Each finally were glad to have the comedy relief's back in their lives, they wouldn't trade them for anything or anyone.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. There are a few things to mention here, other than this "tales" of story is longer than the previous "tales" of stories.  
**

 **1\. This marks the second story where Leatherhead, April and Casey appear (first was Rat Blood).**

 **2\. The turtles' girlfriends appear again, this time in a bigger role.  
**

 **3\. Shredder, Hun, and the foot Ninjas are back.**

 **The next story will mark the first appearance of my next and final made up character Luna.**


End file.
